The Tales Of Aramil Invelios
by Whiskers1
Summary: The tales of a Sylvan Elf rogue
1. Chapter I: Capture

****

~Disclaimer!~ Dungeons & Dragons is the property of Wizards Of The Coast and Hasbro. I do not own either company. This piece of fiction will not make me any money. While the system in which the world runs is not my own, the actual world and characters within are my own. Now onto the story…

Chapter I

****

Capture

The orange and blue flames engulfing the small village sent their billowing smoke into the air, tainting what once was a beautiful sunrise. The screams of villagers and the war cries of the marauding orcs blended together with the clamor of armor and the sounds of blades going through human flesh to create a hellish symphony that reverberated throughout the once peaceful valley.

At the start of the battle many attempted to flee from the doomed village only to be cut down by the flanking force. And those who stayed to fight were quickly annihilated by the professional orc army.

The battle only lasted five minutes. The dark-green orc commander surveyed the results of his army's carnage with an evil smirk on his face. He turned to his lieutenant who was also surveying the former battlefield.

"Lieutenant Thren, report on the battle."

A slight grin crossed the porcine face of Thren as he remembered the bloody carnage of the morning. The younger orc looked over the still burning village.

"Commander Throk, the battle was a major success, but I am sorry to say that the village was devoid of anything of value. Only a small amount of gold was able to found."

The commander's smirk changed to a scowl upon hearing the news. Throk began to reach for his sword as a look of panic crossed the usually calm face of Thren.

"Do you know how easily a lieutenant can be replaced in this army, Thren?" said the commander as he unsheathed his sword and walked over to frightened lieutenant. 

"Commander Throk, there are a few survivors that we were able to capture that will make adequate slaves, and females that can be used for other purposes…"

Throk looked appalled at the last suggestion, but quickly broke into a light chuckle.

"Well Thren, I never knew that you were that sick. Attracted to Elven women like that, but the first suggestion about the slaves is enough to save your life for now. Troops, round up the survivors and make sure they can't escape!"

A scream of rage pierced the now silent village as a forty-year old boy raced towards the two commanders with rage in his eyes and heart. Thren saw the threat and calmly reached for a nearby pole and slammed it into the stomach of the boy, who collapsed to the ground.

Commander Throk looked up at Thren with an amused smile on his face.

"Missed one, Lieutenant?" Put him in the back of the caravan, tie him to a pole. We move out soon!" 


	2. Chapter II: Rescue

Chapter II

****

Rescue

Lia Amakir awoke from her light sleep to the voices of the orc caravan marching on one of the many forest paths. She quietly snuck to the bushes beside the path and watched as several wagons passed her position carrying prisoners of the raid. Lia thought hard about the incident of the previous day when she saw an unusual amount of smoke coming from the direction of Verenst, and she assumed that the orcs had raided the village. Lia snuck back to her camp and quietly began to gather all of her belongings when two bickering orc voices cut through the air. Lia's first thoughts were that she had been discovered, and quickly raised her crossbow towards the sound. Surprised to find no one there, Lia creeped to the path and saw two orcs carrying a pole with a young Elven child on it. The two orcs never saw what came next.

Lia placed her crossbow against a nearby branch and steadied her aim. A bolt flew free from the crossbow and flew into the throat of the leading orc, who grasped his throat and the dark blood that quickly oozed out of his fatal wound. The boy grunted with pain as the dead orc dropped the pole in his spasms. The second orc pulled out his great axe and with a howl of rage stomped towards Lia's position. Lia frantically reloaded her crossbow and let a bolt loose into the right shoulder of the steadily advancing orc. The orc growled with fury and pulled the bloody arrow out of his shoulder and threw it to the ground. Lia dropped her crossbow and pulled her scimitar out of the scabbard she wore around her waist. With a wild battle cry, Lia jumped from her hiding place and charged towards the surprised orc. A slash across the neck lopped the head off of the orc, sending a gout of blood onto the ground and Lia. Lia sheathed her sword, and pulled the dagger out of her belt and cut boy's bonds. Lia heard the clamor of armor and knew that she had accidentally alerted the other orcs to her presence. Lia grabbed the boy and ran off into the woods.


End file.
